primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Photonics (building)
Cross Photonics was a warehouse that was bought by Evan Cross as his company's headquarters, following an Anomaly incursion at the warehouse in 2006. Facilities Lobby The main entrance into Cross Photonics, the lobby was a large space where employees and company members entered and registered. Offices An area of Cross Photonics, located upstairs from the lobby, which contained the offices of staff and company members, including Angelika Finch. The Tank The Tank was a large underground lab on Level A of Cross Photonics, which served as the Special Projects Group's centre of operations. The Tank also housed the SPG's weapons, detectors and other technology. Old cold room A large, empty, refrigerated room located on Level A of Cross Photonics; this room was where the Cross Photonics Anomaly opened in 2006, and was where the body of the alternate Mac Rendell was stored and frozen. Freezer room A large refrigerated room in Cross Photonics, near the old Anomaly site cold room, where the bodies of creatures killed in the present were preserved and stored by the Special Projects Group. Underground tunnels A network of maintenance tunnels running beneath the Cross Photonics building. 4_tank.jpg|The Tank NW1x8 CrossPhotonicsAnomalySiteColdRoom.png|Anomaly site cold room NW1x1 FreezerRoom.png|Storage freezer room NW1x8 CrossPhotonicsLobby.png|Lobby NW1x1 CrossPhotonicsOffices.png|Office floor NW1x8 CrossPhotonicsTunnels.png|Underground tunnels History 2006 Anomaly incursion In 2006, the warehouse was abandoned and for sale. On 15 September, 2006, an Anomaly was open in the warehouse. ( , , , ) Initial timeline An Albertosaurus and a future version of Mac Rendell came through the Anomaly from a Spaghetti Junction to the warehouse. At approximately 6:10 PM, Evan and Brooke Cross broke into the warehouse and found the Anomaly, and were then attacked there by the Albertosaurus. Brooke was killed by the creature, but Evan was saved by the future Mac, who sent the Albertosaurus back through the Anomaly, but not before he was fatally injured and subsequently died in the warehouse in 2006. ( , ) Current timeline At 12:10, Evan Cross and Dylan Weir's 2012 selves came through the Anomaly to the warehouse in 2006; after discovering where and when they were, Dylan returned through the Anomaly, and Evan followed shortly afterwards. ( ) At 4:43, an Albertosaurus and an injured Kieran Coles came through the Anomaly to the facility, followed by Evan, Dylan and Connor Temple. After finding and rescuing Kieran, the group went back through the Anomaly, but were followed by the Albertosaurus. At approximately 6:10, the Special Projects Group from 2012 managed to send the Albertosaurus back through the Anomaly to the facility in 2006, where it attacked Brooke and Evan's 2006 self when they broke into the warehouse, and presumably killed Brooke. Mac Rendell's 2012 self then went through the Anomaly to 2006 and saved Evan from the Albertosaurus there, but was then presumably himself fatally injured by the creature before it went back through the Anomaly. ( ) Post-2006 incursion Following the Anomaly incursion at the abandoned warehouse, Evan and his company bought the building out, and it became the headquarters of Cross Photonics, as well as the secret base of operations for Evan's Special Projects Group. In 2012, after a Lycaenops came through an Anomaly and became marooned in the present, Evan took it back to Cross Photonics and planned to keep it there until the Anomaly reopened and the creature could be returned through. Evan hid it, pretending it was a new Cross Photonics prototype, but the Lycaenops broke free, killing Bill Pierson and Samantha Sedaris. A second Lycaenops entered Cross Photonics through the ceiling air shafts, and the two creatures ran amok in the underground level of the facility. Dylan Weir shot and killed the first Lycaenops when it attacked Toby Nance in the Tank, and the second creature was caught off-guard and shot and killed by Mac. Evan subsequently had the two Lycaenops' corpses frozen in the freezer room, and ordered Cross Photonics be closed down for the rest of the week. After falling under the influence of natural hallucinogens from a Pachycephalosaurus, Evan began hallucinating the Albertosaurus from the 2006 incursion running amok in the underground level of Cross Photonics, and subsequently had the building evacuated and locked it down. Evan's hallucinations caused him to become a danger to the rest of the Special Projects Group, and he began causing havoc, and eventually attempted to try and blow Cross Photonics to stop the unreal Albertosaurus. However, Angelika Finch managed to knock Evan out. Colonel Henderson Hall sent a squad of Project Magnet soldiers led by Major Douglas to Cross Photonics to arrest Evan and confiscate all of the Special Projects Group's Anomaly technology, but the SPG managed to remove and hide all the technology before Project Magnet could take it. Stored and captive objects and creatures Creatures *Two Lycaenops (corpses) *One Pteranodon (corpse) *One Utahraptor (corpse) Humans *Alternate timeline Mac Rendell (corpse, Season 1 timeline) Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Places Category:Places in Canada Category:Buildings Category:Headquarters Category:Anomaly operation buildings